


life is a flower

by calthighway



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Florist AU, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calthighway/pseuds/calthighway
Summary: “Flowers,” he says slow and obvious. “I need flowers.”The soft tone of the man’s voice matches the soft smile that grows on his face. “You’ve come to the right place then, ain’t ya?”or ben falls instantly in love with the florist au nobody wanted
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	life is a flower

**_Sunshine Florist_ **

Something about the simplicity of the name in bright yellow and green above the shop door makes Ben stop and smile a little, his smile growing when he steps foot inside and the smell of flowers fill his senses.

Ben knows he doesn’t have a clue about what are deemed nice flowers or not, he just knows there’s _so_ much colour in front of him that it’s almost too hard to take in.

Ben walks in further, his eyes looking across all the different bunches and he finds himself leaning in closer to get a good smell of them.

All his senses are heightened, he can’t explain how the aesthetic of the place makes the clouds in his mind disappear and turn into a summer day. He scratches his eyebrow in embarrassment at his thought process; Ben Mitchell doesn’t think like _that._

“Can I help ya, sir?”

Ben looks up at the soft tone, his arm hanging in mid-air and Ben’s not sure how he looks right now, but he knows his mouth is gaping and he suddenly feels like a rabbit caught in headlights.

The small quiff, blue eyes, slight stubble, bright smile, rosy cheeks and green apron feels like the best sight Ben’s ever seen.

“Flowers,” he says slow and obvious. “I need flowers.”

The soft tone of the man’s voice matches the soft smile that grows on his face. “You’ve come to the right place then, ain’t ya?”

Ben nods, straightening his back and putting his hands in his leather jacket. Ben isn’t a fumbling mess around men, he knows how to deal with a pretty boy. He just… _this_ pretty boy seems to have a lot more about him and Ben isn’t even in a nightclub with drink in him, so this feels new. Ben feels naked, but it doesn’t matter.

“What kind were ya looking for?”

Ben shrugs, “nice ones?”

Their bright smile turns into a merry and infectious laugh, “all flowers are _nice.”_

“I don’t know,” Ben huffs, shrugging his shoulders. “The best ya got,” Ben looks around before letting his eyes fall back on the man in front of him.

Maybe it’s noticed – Ben hopes it is, but he lets his gaze fall down to the name badge on the florist’s apron. He feels his name on his tongue before he lets it fall from his lips with ease. “Callum,” a smile and a deep breath. “ _Dove_. It suits ya,” Ben says kindly.

Callum smiles back, his face down at the ground shyly and Ben’s never found anything more endearing than someone he met less than ten minutes ago. “You one of those people who are full of weird facts, or something?”

“Maybe,” Ben smirks. “Ya never know when knowing the meaning of someone’s name will come in handy.”

The bloom of pink on Callum’s cheeks remain when he clears his throat to ask, “what’s the occasion for?”

“A birthday. Ya know the kind where ya forget, and then you’re rushing to a late-night garage for something, so it looks as though ya didn’t forget? Well, that, but I think I deserve brownie points for actually coming to a proper florist, don’t you, Callum?”

 _Stop rambling_ , Ben thinks.

“I know the one. Unfortunately, you’re one of many,” Callum laughs. “I have a lovely spring rose bouquet. Goes down well,” Callum says.

Ben nods. “I’ll take it,” he says before he’s even seen it. “I trust you have good taste.”

There’s that blush again and Ben wants _more_ of it.

When Ben’s paid and there’s no reason for him to linger around, he thinks about asking for Callum’s number, but he talks himself out of it and before there’s a chance of anything else being said or done, a couple walk in and the chance has gone.

Ben notices the small drop of Callum’s lips like he’s disappointed or he was expecting something, or maybe he had something he wanted to say himself.

He gives Callum a big smile as he leaves, and when Callum’s lips spread into another warm smile, Ben knows this won’t be the last they see of each other.

*

Ben’s never been happier for someone else’s birthday. He doesn’t even have to worry about what to get Lola, he just knows because there’s no other option.

It’s been nearly two months since meeting Callum and there’s been no contact since. There’s a possibility Callum won’t even remember Ben, he’ll come across so many different people daily, who’s to say Ben is any different?

Ben _felt_ something that day though, and that feeling hasn’t gone away. It’s one that has him wondering about Callum, hoping he’s having a good day.

Today will be his last of having to just think about Callum.

He calls into the coffee shop further up the street, teeth nipping at his bottom lip because what would Callum like? He might not even like coffee, he looks further down the menu and opts for two hot chocolates and muffins instead. He can’t go wrong with that surely.

When Ben enters _Sunshine Florist_ there’s a slow beat of music playing this time, but it’s empty. He walks in further until he’s at the counter and sees the figure in the back, Ben can’t be sure, but he thinks Callum’s singing along.

Ben almost doesn’t want to interrupt, too invested in just admiring everything Callum seems to be. He clears his throat to make his entry aware, Callum instantly turning and quick to apologise, then his face turns softer. “You,” he breathes, wiping his hands down his front almost nervously.

“Yeah, it’s me,” Ben laughs softly.

Callum swallowing is evident, “alright?”

Ben nods, offering over a muffin and drink. “Weren’t sure what ya liked so got us hot chocolate.”

“Thanks,” Callum takes them appreciatively. “Ya know the way to a man’s heart,” Callum says, before smiling and Ben hopes it’s true. He can’t say he’s ever wanted to win his way to someone’s heart, but Callum isn’t just some quickie in a nightclub, he isn’t a nameless face who doesn’t matter. It’s scary how Ben knew that within seconds of been in Callum’s company.

“The flowers were a winner by the way. It’s the longest I’ve ever been in my mum’s good books,” Ben sips his drink.

“They’re a popular choice,” Callum tells him. “They’re an amazingly simple flower that mean new beginnings. Their colours are bright and bring instant joy… I think anyway,” Callum begins to pick at the paper around his muffin, that shy expression back. 

Ben just smirks and teases, “who knew talking about flowers was such a turn on?”

“Shut up,” Callum shakes his head, but takes a deep breath and finds himself laughing along.

“Need your expertise again, don’t I? It’s my daughter’s mum’s birthday tomorrow- “

“You have a daughter?” Callum asks, frowning.

“Yeah, but it ain’t like _that._ We were both young, weren’t we?”

“So ya ain’t together?”

Ben blinks up at him, “I wouldn’t be bringing a guy who doesn’t even know my name hot chocolate and muffins if that were the case, would I?”

Callum shrugs, but he looks on with a hint of a smile. “What is your name?”

“Ben,” he puts his hand out. “Ben Mitchell.”

They shake hands with both their eyes fixated on the perfect fit of Ben’s palm against Callum’s. Callum’s hand squeezes a little before letting go, “nice to officially meet ya, Ben Mitchell.”

“Nobody’s ever said that to me before,” Ben smirks.

“They know something I don’t, do they?” Callum raises his eyebrow.

Ben scratches his cheek, thinking and folds his arms across his chest before answering truthfully. “People like to think the worst of me, but I ain’t a monster. I am capable of feelings and I’ve got a good heart I just haven’t had anyone to share it with.”

Callum licks his lips, “well I think you’re alright.”

“Just alright?” Ben teases.

“It gives ya something to work on,” Callum holds eye contact and it’s just as attractive as when he blushes.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Callum looks the most confident Ben’s seen him and he can’t take his eyes off him. “Stocks,” Ben looks a little confused. “Flowers for ya daughter’s mum. They mean bonds of affection.”

Ben just nods, “brilliant.” Before Callum can go to get them, Ben speaks without really meaning to, “can I take ya out for a drink?”

“Like a date?” Callum wants to know, his chest rising and falling a lot faster now that there’s two unanswered questions hanging between them.

“Exactly like a date,” Ben breathes, hiding away his crossed fingers in his jacket.

Callum’s smile is innocent and pure, and Ben doesn’t want to think of the danger of ruining that.

“Yeah, alright, I think I’d like that.”

**6 months later**

Ben comes in with a bunch of flowers that are almost as big as him, but Callum’s smile wins in the size comparison. _Always_.

Ben kisses him with a hand in his hair, his fingers spread wide and Callum holds him in place with both his hands on Ben’s face and it’s still as intense and heated as their first kiss. Maybe it always will be.

When they part Ben brings Callum’s attention to the flowers in his hand. A tinge of nerves settle in his belly when Callum takes them and looks between them and Ben. “For me?” Callum whispers, his free hand still on Ben’s neck because Ben’s found Callum loves nothing more than touching and being close. It’s a lot to deal with when you aren’t used to it, but that’s why they’re here now. Its why Ben feels the way he does about him.

“For you,” Ben clarifies, turning his face to kiss Callum’s wrist.

“Do ya know what these flowers mean, Ben?” Callum brings them up to his face to smell them, an amazed look on his face when he opens his eyes. “Cause if ya don’t- “

“I know what they mean,” Ben assures and begins pointing them out. “red camellias for passion and deep desire and the red tulips,” he takes a long breath before looking up at Callum, “well they mean _true love_.”

“Is this you saying what I think it does?” Callum is almost too afraid to believe it, but Ben almost shakes him as if to say _of course, you idiot._

“I love you, Callum,” Ben confirms it for him. “I love ya in a way I didn’t think I could love anybody.”

“Have ya always been this much of a soppy git?” Callum grins with tears in his eyes, stepping closer into the man who turned everything around in his life and gave it something he didn’t know he needed.

Gave him the chance to be his true self with no fears or qualms.

“No, but I think I learnt from the best, didn’t I?”

Callum kisses him once, twice. “I’ve never been prouder,” he laughs warmly.

Ben clings onto the front of Callum, and Callum drops his forehead to Ben’s before breathing out words that have been on his tongue for a shameful amount of time. “I love you, Ben.”

_Flowers don’t worry about how they’re going to bloom. They just open up and turn towards the light and that makes them beautiful._

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentines day... or just happy sunday to you all :)  
> feedback always lovely 
> 
> tumblr: @oihalfway


End file.
